Transfer press assemblies are often used in various manufacturing industries, such as automotive and appliance industries, due to the relatively large volume of parts that can be produced in a progressive, automated fashion. Multiple die stations are often provided, where a blank is delivered to each of the dies stations in successive fashion for a forming operation. The part is often delivered to each of the die stations using a transfer feeder assembly. Transfer feeder bars of the transfer feeder assembly move along an axis for moving the parts from one die station to the next. Automation of the transfer press assembly can utilize various sensors and processors to synchronize the operation of the die stations and the transfer feeder assembly. The performance of the transfer press assembly can be impacted by the control systems and methods utilized for automation.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems and methods for controlling manufacturing processes with vision systems.